Little Einsteins: The Movie
Little Einsteins is an upcoming 2017 CGI animated adventure fantasy children's film produced by The Baby Einstein Company and DisneyToon Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, with animation provided by Prana Animation Studios and Arc Productions. Plot Little Einsteins are together with their owners as they are about to move to a new home. The moving van is at their old house waiting, while Léo and Quincy dozes in the back of the car, however when he notices June and Annie, he puts him on a cue stick, and June and Annie, noticing no escape and knowing that he will fly, grabs hold of Léo and Quincy's whiskers so they fly together into the garden. June and Annie quickly dashes into his mousehole and locks the door, Léo and Quincy nailing wooden planks on the door. Léo and Quincy leaves the house, but it is too late: The owners have left. When Léo and Quincy tries to get in the moving car, he ends up with a bulldog and ties up his ears so he cannot see. Léo and Quincy runs into the house for safety and stays there for the night. The next day, Léo and Quincy notices that the house is being destroyed by a demolition crew. He manages to escape but realizes he could not just leave June and Annie, so he goes back in and saves him. The two manage to survive, but now they are homeless. The two traverse the streets looking for food and shelter all day, to no avail, they remain homeless. That night in an alley they meet a stray dog named Honest John and his friend, Royal. Little Einsteins both introduce themselves, before suddenly realizing seconds later that the other spoke, a rarity in the shorts, as they have not spoken in over 50 years. Honest John and Royal encourage the two to be friends, as it would be difficult to survive in the streets alone. They agree, and they also all agree to have a 'feast' at their place and Honest John makes a 'buffet' by collecting leftovers in the bin. When Honest John tray is full, two dogcatchers capture him and Royal and lock them in their truck. With Honest John and Royal gone, Léo and Quincy is ambushed by a gang of mean singing alley cats who chase him, only to be saved by June and Annie. Little Einsteins then meet a girl named Wendy Darling, whose mother died when she was a baby and is left behind with her evil guardian Belle when her father goes away to Tibet, but her father is now presumed killed in an avalanche. Belle has proceeded to take over the house with her sleazy lawyer, Baker, even moving Wendy into the attic as her bedroom. Robyn had run away after her locket was thrown out of the window and that is how she began to run. Little Einsteins, knowing what it is like to be homeless, attempt to convince her to return home, convinced that deep down, Belle loves Wendy. Indeed, Belle is crying in the house, scared of losing Wendy and begging a local police officer to find her safely, but reverts to her cold, money-hungry self once the officer is gone. The officer finds Wendy, Little Einsteins, but Belle has Little Einsteins sent to an Animal_shelter run by The Ringmaster, who is in secret the employer of the two dogcatchers and in charge of an abusive, prison-like pound. Little Einsteins are reunited with Honest John and Royal, and with help from several other dogs (including Droopy) they stage an escape. Meanwhile, Robyn discovers through a telegram that her father is alive, and once reunited with Little Einsteins, they run away to find him. Belle discovers this, and places a $1 million bounty on the three of them. Meanwhile, Wendy's father, Mr. Russ Cargill, is notified that his daughter has run away, and immediately returns to America to find her. Little Einsteins end up separated from Wendy after their raft crashes into a ship. Wendy is found by the owner of a local amusement park, Captain Genie, and his talking hand puppet, Iago, but Genie and Iago see Wendy face in an advert about the bounty and telephone Belle after trapping Wendy in a Ferris wheel. The Ringmaster overhears the telephone conversation and a race begins to reach Wendy first. Little Einsteins find Wendy in the park just when Belle and The Ringmaster arrive. The three of them trap the dogcatchers in the Ferris wheel and flee up the river in a boat, pursued by Belle, The Ringmaster, and Genie. Eventually, The Ringmaster falls off a bridge and crashes into Genie and Iago in the water, and Belle and Baker end up with their 1997 Austin-Healey 100 stuck in the mud on a farm. The river ultimately takes Little Einsteins, and Wendy to an old summer cabin belonging to her and her father, but they are ambushed by Belle and Baker, who attempt to forcefully take Wendy back home. In the ensuing struggle, an oil lamp breaks and starts a fire. Little Einsteins climb onto the roof and get Wendy out of the cabin with a rope while Belle and Baker are stuck in the roof of the boat and it drives them away never to be seen again. As the house goes up in flames, Russ Cargill finally arrives in a helicopter and rescues Wendy, but is unable to reach Little Einsteins before the cabin collapses. Fortunately, the pair survive the wreckage and are taken to live with Wendy and her father in their home. Honest John and Royal see this in a newspaper, and are satisfied that Little Einsteins finally found friendship. However, old habits die hard, as once Wendy and her father are out of sight, Little Einsteins resume with their old antics. Cast *Jesse Schwartz as Léo *Natalia Wojcik as Annie *Aiden Pompey as Quincy *Erica Huang as June *Neil Ross as Honest John *Will Ryan as Royal *Frank Welker as Singing Alley Cats and Bulldog *Kath Soucie as Wendy Darling *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Alec Murphy as Baker *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *Corey Burton as The Ringmaster and Droopy *Jeff Bennett as Jasper *Maurice LaMarche as Horace *Robin Williams as Captain Genie *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Albert Brooks as Russ Cargill Short Film The Princess and the Pauper Song #"Love Survives" - Irene Cara and Freddy Jackson #"All in How Much We Give" - Stephanie Mills #"Friends to the End" - Honest John and Royal and Léo and Quincy and June and Annie #"What Do We Care? (The Alley Cats Song)" - The Alley Cats #"(Money Is Such) A Beautiful Word" - Belle and Baker #"God's Little Creatures" - The Ringmaster #"I Miss You (Robyn's Song)" - Wendy Darling #"I've Done It All" - Captain Genie and Iago #"Finale (Friends to the End)" Category:Movies Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:2012 films